Soft Drugs
by Magick
Summary: alright, another deathfic, this one has to do with drugs, so if you have a prblem with that, don't read it. there is nopairings for this one!


Disclaimer- I don't own the g-boys, k? so don't sue me, all i have is a hairtie and some pens!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The club was in full swing as Duo sauntered through the door. Thick smoke and the smell of alcohol and sweat permeated the air. He slid right onto the dance floor, swaying and spinning in time with the hard beat of the music on the giant speakers. Prepaired and willing to spend one night away from his felow pilots, Duo lost himself in the rythm. After nearly two hours, his blackmesh shirt clung to his chest, as he walked over to the bar, and ordered some vodka. The alcohol burned his throat, but he didn't care.   
  
'Drink away the pain, dance it all away.'   
  
Time seemed to stop for the young man, he was leaning against the wall, drink in hand, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the smirking face of a small, sinister looking woman. "Lil, good ta see ya girl," he greeted the scantily dressed girl. She tapped her pocket in what seemed to be a perfectly normal response, Duo raised an eyebrow. "It's good, Max-boy, you'd like it..." she said cojollingly.   
  
'Do the drugs make the pain go away?'  
  
The two teenagers sat in the darkened backroom of the goth club. Old beer cases and other trash lay around the corners, but it was as good a place as any for the transaction. He handed the blonde girl a small collection of dollar bills. "Good doin buisness with ya, Max-boy." she said, that familiar smirk returning to her face as she passed him a small bag and left. He started soft, cigarettes, weed, and slowly moved his way to the top of the line, now it was too late.  
  
'Nothing stops the pain'  
  
Heero woke up around 4am, with the soft sound of the door closing. He grabbed his gun off the nightable, and silently walked down the stairs, the darkness of the small safehouse concealing his movements. A loud thud echoed from the living room, and the short-haired pilot followed the noise, flipping on the light. Duo lay, passed out on the carpet, Heero groaned and left him on the floor, going back to bed.  
  
'Dosen't even care, dosen't know what's wrong, dosen't bother to ask anymore.'  
  
The sun's bright rays woke the chestnut haired boy from his drug-induced slumber. He rubbed his bloodshot violet eyes and stumbled to his feet. His head swam, and he felt like vomiting. Before he could manage to get to his room, he slipped and fell backwards, passed out cold. Quatre found him, lying half on, half off the battered couch, his heart pained to see his friend in this pain, he had never been around before when he got back from a particularly bad night.  
  
'Killing your heart, your soul, the drugs and alcohol take their toll.'  
  
Heero and Quatre knelt over the unconcious boy, Heero held a finger to his lips, and pushed back the torn material of the braided pilot's sleeve. Marked over the inside of his arm were track marks, left from countless injections. The small blonde boy clamped a hand over his mouth, and stared at the prussian eyed pilot with terrified eyes. That was the moment he deicded to wake up, and give the other two a good look at his pale face and reddened eyes. He looked every bit the addict.  
  
'They might care, but you can't stop anymore, can you?'  
  
A few hours later, Trowa returned to the safehouse, called in by a severely worried Quatre. He headed straight for the living room, Duo sat there, dark cirlces under his eyes, nursing a cup of hot coffee. Heero sat outside the door, watching the scene, Trowa looked at Duo's arms, shaking his head grimly. From outside the door, he couldn't hear what they said.   
  
'And when all is said and done, their going to be sorry.'  
  
The casket was lowered to the ground, surrounded by his few close friends. A few pictures sat on small tables surrounded the procession. Smiling, laughing. None of them knew what he was really thinking. A laughing mask, that finally broke. One more victim of drug overdose.   
  
'They didn't know, but they did.'  
  
They all went their sperate ways. Meeting up every once in a while, Duo was never mentioned for along time.  
  
'Too late,   
Check mate.'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
arg! I killed him again!!!!  
  
Duo: you really hate me, don't you?  
  
Magic: no, i don't, I just, can't help it!  
  
Duo: uh huh....  
  
ok people, reviews for my newest deathfic *head in hands* sorry again duo!  



End file.
